Si l'humanité n'avait pas été si inhumaine
by Kali Smith
Summary: Une phrase. "Je suis morte." Un sanglot. "Elle est morte." Pour Lily, ça n'aura pas changé grand chose de ne pas mourir aux mains des Mangemorts. Une larme pour la petite fille disparue. Un requiem. Fin alternative à "Le calvaire comme un autre..."


Fin alternative

Si l'humanité n'avait pas été si inhumaine

La jeune femme saisit les petits flacons de verre des mains de son ami, qui n'eut pas le cœur de l'en empêcher en voyant la pâleur de son teint, pour en extirper une dizaine de comprimés qu'elle avala avec un verre d'eau, d'une main tremblante. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent et elle retrouva vite son timbre de voix cassant et sec, son cynisme et les gestes brusques qui dévoilaient la maigreur de ses bras. Elle fit venir une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré d'un accio et se servit une généreuse lampée d'alcool au goulot. Lorsque ses joues grises se furent éclairées d'un peu de rouge, elle prit un verre de cristal sur la table basse et se leva lentement, se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Elle déposa dans le fond quelques glaçons, un brin de menthe, un peu de jus de pomme et versa par-dessus de la liqueur d'anis agrémentée d'un filet de whisky, puis retourna s'asseoir. Elle n'en proposa pas au jeune homme qui la regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes, ni ne lui proposa de s'asseoir.

Il le fit cependant, et après un moment, lui retira doucement le verre des mains pour le poser sur la table.

Elle se retourna sèchement vers lui, ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs.

« Arrête ces drogues, » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant un moment, elle ne répondit pas, et son air sombre s'éteignit un peu pour laisser voir son âme ravagée. Puis son assurance revint en même temps que son amertume et sa haine.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ma vigueur au lit baisse ? »

« Je t'aime, Lily. »

« Moi, je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime personne. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton légèrement boudeur qui lui rappela les années d'école, mais il se dit qu'éclater de rire devant elle n'allait pas attendrir son ton caustique. Puis la situation lui revint et il n'eut plus aucune envie de rire.

« Toi qui aimais tant les moldus, rappelle-moi cet air d'opéra. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, et si je t'aime, prends bien garde à toi… » chantonna le jeune homme d'un ton triste.

« Carmen. »

Il la détailla durant cet instant de paix, pendant qu'elle fredonnait les paroles de cet opéra d'un air absent, recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses bras décharnés ceignant ses genoux osseux. Dieu seul savait pourtant à quel point il n'avait pas envie de faire le constat navrant qu'il avait déjà fait.

Il se souvint de la petite fille qu'elle était à ses douze ans. Maintenant, elle n'en était qu'un pâle reflet. Ses yeux à l'intensité douloureuse, au regard perdu, plein de rage et de folie, étaient devenus d'un violet lumineux aux reflets pourpres. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient plats et fins, et ses boucles pâles et ternes tirebouchonnaient péniblement autour de son visage creux. Ses joues étaient devenues, de rondes, à inexistantes, la peau les recouvrant était lisse, parcheminée, livide. Elle était toujours petite, mais sa maigreur la rendait grande, imposante. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau blessé. Sa peau moulait ses os, elle n'avait ni formes ni graisse et ses lèvres étaient blanches, recouvertes de gerçures qu'elle venait caresser subrepticement de sa petite langue qui elle-même avait perdu toute couleur.

Depuis la guerre, elle avait emprunté le chemin de l'enfer allègrement, et à chaque visite, de nombreuses autres drogues en gélules et comprimés venaient s'ajouter aux autres. Elle se nourrissait ce celles-ci et d'alcool, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, ne lisait que le journal, passant sa journée à cracher son venin sur les aurors à ses ordres à travers des miroirs enchantés. Elle n'avait que 21 ans et sa voix rauque, blessée et blessante, contenait des siècles de souffrances.

Sa présence était de plus en plus malvenue, et elle ne laissait que Ginny l'approcher dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait sacrifié son humanité sur l'autel du malheur, et son âme sur celui de la douleur. Elle ne semblait qu'attendre la mort. Pourquoi ne la provoquait-t-elle pas, dans ce cas ?

« Tu dis des stupidités. »

Sa voix aussi éthérée mais malgré cela aussi présente que sa personne résonna dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il aurait bien écouté son instinct et la prendre dans ses bras si il n'avait eu peur des moqueries acerbes qu'elle n'aurait manqué de lui adresser en se dégageant de ses bras comme si ils la salissaient.

« Que ferais-je lorsque tu mourras ? » Il avait peur de la réponse.

Elle eut un léger rire sardonique.

« Tu pourrais mourir maintenant que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Si. Tu n'auras qu'à mourir, puisque tu sembles tant m'aimer. Mais si tu me rejoins, peu importe où je serai, je t'expédierais illico vers un autre des sept cercles démoniaques. »

Son ton léger lui fit mal, mais il refusa de le lui montrer. Sa joie malsaine serait à son comble si elle s'apercevait qu'elle touchait juste.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. Tu ne m'importes aucunement, seule ta présence m'insupporte, » disait-elle en se délectant des horreurs qu'elle prononçait.

« Tu l'aimais. » Le ton n'était pas accusateur, juste une simple constatation.

Elle releva les yeux, dirigea leur faisceau vers lui. Il s'aperçut avec stupeur que tout ce qu'il y voyait était de la profonde détresse, et qu'elle avait des yeux de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, la nuit, sur une route déserte.

« Je l'aime, » confirma-t-elle.

« M'as-tu aimé un jour ? »

« Tu me désirais. Je me suis offerte à ton désir. »

« Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. J'aimerais surtout te libérer de ta prison. »

Elle rit à nouveau, d'un rire cette fois lugubre.

« Je m'y complais. »

« Tu te complais dans la mort ? C'est morbide… »

« N'est-ce pas ? » réagit-elle vivement, sans le laisser continuer.

« Tu étais faite pour la vie, » lui reprocha-t-il. « Pas pour la mort. »

« Mais lui… »

« Mais lui ? »

« Il est mort, » grinça-t-elle. « Que veux-tu de plus ? Je suis morte avec lui, avec cette guerre. »

Il se leva en soupirant.

« Tu es ivre. Va dormir. »

« Sors. Immédiatement. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. »

Le ton était dur, sec ; il ne tolérait aucune révolte. C'était la première fois qu'il allait si loin, qu'il parvenait à la toucher, mais en vain.

Et lorsqu'il referma doucement la porte, il savait confusément ce qu'il laissait derrière lui… Mais pas ce qu'il allait en advenir.

_Toc ! Toc !_

« Ginny ? Que… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir de formuler sa question, « Que fais-tu ici ? », la jeune femme, ses yeux pleins de larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, le gifla violemment.

Elle était assise dans la même position fœtale que Lily, quelques heures avant, quelques heures si lointaines, et lui, allongé sur le lit, en étoile, entendait sa voix lui redire encore et encore ces mêmes choses.

Il sentit un mouvement et la rousse vint s'allonger à ses côtés, reniflant désespérément, quelques larmes encore accrochées à ses cils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce sombre, parlant pour eux deux.

Il a serra contre lui, fort, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sentant la boule qui bloquait son cou enfler, menaçant de l'emporter.

Il sentit Ginny sourire contre sa peau, puis elle se mit à parler.

« Tu te souviens de ta rencontre avec elle ? Moi, oui, très bien. J'étais en retard, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle… »

Il laissèrent le flot de leurs souvenirs les engloutir, tentant d'oublier que la petite Pucette, la petite étoile de leur vie, leur phare, après plusieurs années d'un calvaire qui avait commencé à la fin de la guerre, venait de s'éteindre, aussi doucement qu'elle avait souffert.


End file.
